


Self Indulgence

by Shahrazaade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahrazaade/pseuds/Shahrazaade
Summary: It is a fact universally acknowledged that Katsuki Yuuri will take every opportunity to eat out her girlfriend, Victoria Nikiforova.---This is a gift fic that I DID NOT WRITE. It was written by my amazing and crazy talented friend, they are wonderful and entirely too good to me <3





	

When Yuuri came home and heard the very breathy moans and sighs coming from the bedroom she had two thoughts. One, her girlfriend was mostly likely jacking it in their bedroom, and two, she absolutely wholeheartedly deserved this. She set down the groceries and put them away as quietly as she possible could. Thankfully, whatever fantasy Victoria was enjoying meant that she was very open with her...pleasure. Yuuri was pretty sure she could slam every single cabinet in the kitchen and Victoria would have been none the wiser. 

The moment the last bag of chips was put away, Yuuri headed towards their bedroom. The door was half open and she nudged it with her foot to see, “Oh…” Victoria sprawled on her back, headphones in her ears, and a hand down the very see through silk of her panties. She was slowly rubbing her clit, her other hand scrabbling for the sheets as she switched between fast and slow teasing strokes. 

“Ah-Ah! Y-Yuuri!” Yuuri dropped her coat to the floor. She watched, unable to keep her mouth from dropping as Victoria suddenly ripped her hand away, a choked out whine escaping her throat. Yuuri stepped closer but her foot managed to slam down on one of Makkachin’s dog toys. The fox shaped plush squeaked in protest and Victoria jumped in shock. 

“Um, surprise?” Yuuri grinned and did a little jig hoping that she didn’t just totally ruin the mood. Instead, Victoria just slid up higher and tilted her head. 

“You hear me putting on that show and you were just going to watch? You’re a very cruel girlfriend y’know.” Victoria made a show of running a hand from her neck down to her hip, arching casually under her own touch. “I woke up and you were already gone. I had to improvise with no one here! I even put all this on.” _All this_ happened to be a black lace bra that did zero percent of it’s job of functioning like a bra. The panties, if you could call them that, were more like a thong with fine silver and red details curving up front and over the hips. 

“I had to put the groceries away. Someone forgot to go shopping yesterday.” Yuuri tried to keep her resolve. Victoria couldn’t know how deep into her hand Yuuri was already playing. Victoria huffed so the fringe in her face puffed up before fingers slid down… _down_... and her fingers were tracing over her clit. She arched up again making a show of how flexible her body was from years of both ballet and skating. 

“Why do we need to eat when you have a full course meal here?” That was a terrible line. The worst Yuuri had heard in her life. It was really sad how it well it still worked. Yuuri tried to close her mouth, tried to make words form, tried to make any sort of basic human thought start again, but it was useless. Victoria’s eyes squinted and she smiled because she knew she had her claws in her. 

“I- You…” 

“Yuuri honey.” Yuuri nodded her mouth suddenly really dry.

“Strip for me. Slowly. I want a show tonight.” Yuuri shivered and she swore the room spun for a second. Did Victoria somehow manage to make the room spin? Did she somehow learn how to make gravity stop working simply to seduce her girlfriend? Probably. 

Yuuri gulped and took a deep steadying breath. Victoria waited, on the cusp of asking if it was too much too far. Yuuri, was of course, a very willing and eager student in the kinkier side of their relationship. She trusted her girlfriend enough that if she ever wanted to go from having sex to cuddling all it would take is a whisper and it would be over. 

Yuuri took another steadying breath before turning her back to Victoria. She heard the bed shift and Victoria sounded closer and worried this time. “Babe, is this too-” 

“Don’t move.” The look Yuuri gave over shoulder had Victoria slamming her back against the headboard again. “If you want a show, then you’re gonna get a show, Vita, but bad patrons don’t get to experience the aftershow then.” Victoria’s gulp was audible and she nodded her face, rapidly flushing. It was rare for Yuuri to take the more dominant position, but it absolutely destroyed Victoria when she did. 

The first few buttons weren’t done with much flair. When she turned around she knew the spin would let the button up flare up and give the flash of her bra underneath. It wasn’t anything fancy, and was closer to being thrown out than any of Yuuri’s other bras, but Victoria loved it so who really cared. Yuuri took her time with the next set of buttons. Each one an entire process from tugging the fabric, slipping the button itself loose, and letting the material reveal more skin. By the time she was done, Victoria was nearly drooling at the sight in front of her. Yuuri covered her chest once more to tease her girlfriend before letting it fall to the floor. 

The pants were done with care, Victoria’s eyes never leaving Yuuri’s hands as she finally slid those so tight skinny jeans down her legs. Then they got bunched up on Yuuri’s ankles and she fell forward onto the bed with a grunt. Yuuri huffed and just ripped them off, not even caring about the striptease anymore. She tried not to lose nerve as she crawled up the bed until she was in between Victoria’s legs again.

Yuuri’s hands kneaded Victoria’s thighs, loving the feeling of hard earned muscle she felt there. Going down on her girlfriend had a risk of getting her head crushed. A risk she has honorably accepted in the fine duty of eating her girlfriend out within an inch of her life. Yuuri leaned forward and panted onto Victoria’s lower stomach muscles watching the contract under attention. “You were so good for me, Vita. So good that…” Yuuri ran her fingers over the fine lace covering Victoria’s lips. The material was soaked from her earlier teasing and the slide was smooth even with the rough texture of lace in the way. “I think it’s time you got a reward.” 

“What reward are you thinking of?” Victoria was trying really hard to keep her voice steady, but Yuuri could see right through her. The way her legs twitched around Yuuri’s head, the way her flesh goosebumped anywhere Yuuri’s fingers brushed, and the very audible panting she had been doing since Yuuri started stripping. 

“Well, I saw how much you liked teasing yourself earlier so how about I eat you out, keep you on that edge for as long as I want, and then let you cum all over my face?” Yuuri finished the sentence off by panting hot breath over Victoria’s panties. Victoria shivered and her throat made a funny noise. 

“I-Yes! Good. Ok. Awesome. Mhm!” Yuuri took mercy and straightened up. She kissed Victoria all tongue and teeth as her fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra. When they first started dating, Victoria had taken a full day to teach her the proper way to unclasp a bra without being able to see it. It was a weirdly handy trick to know especially when you had your tongue halfway down your girlfriend’s throat with no plans on moving anytime soon. 

The bra slid down pale shoulders, and Yuuri took a moment to appreciate her girlfriend’s bare chest. Victoria was only a size bigger than Yuuri nearing a B instead of an A cup. Having smaller breasts meant their skating didn’t suffer once they hit puberty, or that they had to face breast reduction surgery to continue their careers. It also meant they both lacked sensitivity there. Yuuri just pressed two quick kisses to her girlfriend’s nipples before settling back down between her thighs. 

She lapped at her own thumb before tracing it up Victoria’s slit through her panties. Victoria jerked in response and her thighs instinctively clenched around Yuuri’s head. Yuuri kept up the teasing strokes loving the full body shudders that wracked Victoria’s body because of it. “You like that sweetheart?” 

“A-ah, yes Yura. I-It’s so good.” Yuuri pulled her fingers away, ignoring Victoria’s whines. She made a show of lapping over her fingers before getting comfortable on her forearms. 

“I want to taste you so bad. Will you let me, love?” Pet names were Vita’s biggest weakness. She made a noise in the back of her throat that Yuuri knew was her, “If you don’t put your lips on my clit in five minutes we are breaking up I swear to god.” noise, but Yuuri wasn't about to let her go nonverbal. Not yet anyway. She stroked her thighs, cooing, and tried again. “I said, will you let me?” 

“Yes, yes, of fucking course ye- Ah!” Victoria’s back bowed as Yuuri lapped at her through the lace. One long stroke with a flick of her tongue where she knew Victoria’s clit would be. Victoria’s fingers went to her hair and she _tugged_. Yuuri grinned. 

“Do you want to leave these pretty panties on? Or should I-” 

“Burn them, rip them, I don’t care! C’mon Yuuri, stop teasing me.” Victoria was getting into one of her moods. Yuuri loved her like this.

“Fine. Ms. Expensive Lingerie, you did your service well.” Yuuri tugged them down before tossing them into some far off corner of the room. They would probably find them in six months behind the dresser. Yuuri got back down to work. She spread Victoria’s lips and panted hot breath over her. Victoria was always responsive, and her entire body rolled and flexed the moment she felt it. Yuuri knew Victoria had to be worked up to being touched on her clit so she focused on the surrounding area with little kitten licks. 

She lapped around Victoria’s hole ignoring her demands for, “More!” and “Faster! Fuck, Yura!” to go her own painfully slow pace. Yuuri sucked at the warm skin solely focused on her girlfriend’s pleasure. She ached to reach down and toy with her own clit, but she knew the payoff would be worth it. 

Yuuri knew Victoria was ready when she gave the harshest tug of the night to her poor hair. For someone who routinely weeped over losing her own, she had no problems with pulling out chunks of Yuuri’s. Yuuri smiled before lapping one long line up from under Victoria’s opening, wiggling it at the sensitive smooth skin in between, and finally a harsh flick on Victoria’s clit. She repeated the long laps over and over and over again loving the way it broke Victoria apart. 

“God your tongue is heaven. Yes baby, just like tha-Ah! Yes!” Victoria, always so vocal, had no problem with telling her girlfriend in detail how much she was enjoying it. Yuuri shuddered, letting the praise fall over her. They shared a lot of kinks, but their mutual one over praise was a personal favorite of hers. “Yuuri, please… your fingers.” Yuuri wiped her mouth, a little glad because her jaw was killing her, to suck loudly on her fingers. 

Yuuri started with two, knowing that Victoria loved a good stretch. Their rapidly growing toy collection a strong testament to that. She pulled back to enjoy the vision of Victoria flushed a deep red, her chest heaving. She whimpered and shook her hips her fingers kneading the blankets. “Tell me what you want. C’mon, tell me darling. Talk to me.” 

Victoria slammed her head against the pillow desperately trying to grind against Yuuri’s still fingers. “Suck my clit while fingering me. You’re **killing** me here.” Yuuri’s mind stopped for a second. Then it properly rebooted when Victoria hit the bed with her first. “Earth to Yuuri. Really fucking horny girlfriend here!” 

“O-oh, sorry ugh.” Yuuri curled her fingers and tried to keep the blush down. She wasn’t used to how forward Victoria was. Victoria nodded but pushed back. She could tell Yuuri was losing her nerve so she reached for her free hand and laced their fingers together. 

“That’s it sweetheart. You know what to do. You’re so good at this.” Yuuri turned her wrist slightly before brushing her thumb over Victoria’s clit. Victoria whimpered and wiggled her shoulders in pleasure. “Y-yes, just like that. God, you make me feel so good.” 

Yuuri took a calming breath before settling back down. She lapped around her own fingers at the sensitive outside. Victoria tasted salty, not really unpleasant, but not like an overripe fruit like the “How to eat someone out.” articles had told her. She still happily lapped at it. She quickened the pace of her fingers loving the way Victoria clenched around them. 

Yuuri took mercy and finally kissed her way up to Victoria’s clit before giving it a harsh suck. She flicked her tongue at the tip as her fingers gave a sharp jab loving the moan that it tore from Victoria’s chest. Yuuri licked, kissed, and sucked on her clit until Victoria started giving false contractions around her fingers. Yuuri slipped in a third finger before burying her face against Victoria’s heat. They were in the home stretch now.

“Yes! Yes! Baby I love you so much. God, you’re so good at this. You, fuck, you look beautiful like this.” Victoria shifted slightly so she could look down at Yuuri and work her fingers through her hair. Her pants became faster and faster and Yuuri swore her wrist was going to snap when Victoria a shocked little, “O-oh!” before falling back onto the bed. 

The first few pulses around Yuuri’s fingers were her hint before Victoria’s orgasm really started. Yuuri kept her there, up in the air, by sucking harder and curling her fingers inside of her. Victoria was making those breathless moans and little hiccups in the back of her throat as Yuuri get her orgasm going as long as she could. Finally, Victoria gave a whimper of over stimulation and Yuuri pulled away. 

Yuuri was riding high on adrenaline as she looked Victoria in the eyes. She ran her finger up and over her soaked fingers. Victoria’s jaw dropped as Yuuri cleaned them with a wet pop. “So-” 

“Please… please sit on my face.” Victoria patted her chest for effect and slid her head down. She grabbed the biggest softest pillow so Yuuri wouldn’t have to force her, admittedly seen better days, knees to take the brunt of her body weight alone. Yuuri fidgeted unsure. 

“A-are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to crush you.” 

“Yuuri honey, I can think of about ninety different ways of dying that are a hundred times worse than while eating my adorable girlfriend out. C’mon, hup hup.” Yuuri slid off her own soaked underwear before knee walking over Victoria’s body. She ignored the wave of nerves in her stomach. It had taken her awhile to get used to the idea that Victoria _wanted_ to taste her, so her riding Victoria’s face was new. She straddled over Victoria’s head and jumped when hands kneaded the flesh of her hips. 

“You’re so gorgeous. I could stare at you for hours like this.” Yuuri shuddered when she felt Victoria’s mouth hover under her. With a gentle tug she forced Yuuri’s body weight down. Yuuri clutched the headboard as tight as she could as the warm promise of breath turned into a way too hot lapping.   
Victoria’s tongue was strong and worked in broad strokes that finished in harsh circles around Yuuri’s clit. Yuuri wasn’t the biggest fan of of penetration, but the barest trace of fingers at her entrance made her back arch. Victoria kept tugging Yuuri closer until Yuuri was barely holding on from giving up and going boneless. But that also meant murdering her girlfriend, and that meant having to explain to the greater skating communities how their champion died. Not a conversation Yuuri was about to have in her life. 

Victoria was wasting no time as she brought Yuuri closer and closer to the edge. Her fingers teased around Yuuri’s folds as her tongue spelled out letter after letter from some alphabet of some language Yuuri didn’t care about. With a harsh suck Yuuri went over and she gasped out, “V-Vita! Fuck, yes!” as she came. Victoria shifted her hips forward so she could lap her clean, humming in clear approval. 

Yuuri whipped her leg around and fell to the bed boneless. Victoria cuddled into her side, giggling as she pressed her face into Yuuri’s throat. Her face covered in Yuuri’s…“Ok, brush our teeth time.”

“But-” 

“Nope. Wash your mouth.” 

“Babe, you realize your mouth was just on my clit right? Like, there is worse.” 

“Cool, awesome.” Yuuri wiggled away ignoring Victoria’s dramatic sighs. “I’m gonna go feed Makkachin and brush my teeth. If you want post sex kisses you should join me.” Victoria made a show of whining more before standing up. If she was only standing up to grab a chunk of Yuuri’s ass? Well, that remained to be seen.


End file.
